The Bet
by IronMansGirl
Summary: Joe and Nick make a bet. Read the rest to find out. Not sure if i should keep this a one-shot or actually make it into a story. Review! *Nacy*


"You, know it's not really love unless you give it away." Joe told Nick.

"What the hell are you talking about" Nick asks his brother while taking his eyes off Macy for just a second to look at his strange brother.

Joe sighs "Well I mean you can't just stare at her and say you're in love with her and not tell her".

Was it just Nick or was Joe actually making sense.

"Well I'll take that piece of advice you have when you do the same with Stella" Nick smirks at Joe who starts to fidget a little.

"Okay well maybe I should tell Stella, but what if it ruins everything. Do you want to lose our stylist?" Joe asks scratching the back of his neck.

"Well how do you think I feel? We just got Macy to act normal. What if this makes her go crazy fan girl again or if we do go out and we break up and I lose my friend and our biggest fan?" Nick asks him back.

"Hmm well I uh never really thought of it that way." Joe says looking thoughtful.

"I think you both should just take a chance and ask the girls out" Kevin says with a slight smirk as he walks up to his brothers.

"Easy for you to say you're not losing a good friend if things go bad" Nick says annoyed.

"No, but if you guys screw it up they'll still be friends with me, so I'm okay with that" Kevin says smirking.

Nick groans why did both of his brothers have to make sense and at the same time that rarely ever happened.

"Okay well here's the deal if I err um ask Stella out nick HAS to ask Macy out right after!" Joe declared.

"I think that's tremendous idea" Kevin says all giddy.

"Who knew Kevin could use big words. And fine I'll do it" Nick says.

"Yes thank you very much Kevin can use big words." Kevin says with a smirk.

"Why are you talking in the 3rd person?" Joe asked his strange brother.

"Because Kevin likes it." Kevin retorted back.

"Oh lord please help us Kevin is never going to shut up now. *Joe paused*"

"Oh hi Stella! Hi Macy" he yells as the girls start walking towards them.

"Hey guys" both Stella and Macy greet them.

"Hey mace what's up" Nick ask as she walks up and stands cautiously next to him. She would never want him to get the wrong idea, but what she doesn't know is that he feels the same way.

She lights up "The school is planning this event where we go clean up the beach and I've signed on as leader for its" she squeals out.

Nick smiled at the thought of why he fell for this amazing girl. She was always thinking of others over herself. She was truly a selfless person. A selfless person he was in love with.

"And for once Stella is going to pull her hair back and get dirty for the sake of the beach" Macy yells out cheerfully.

All three boys give Stella a questionable look. "You're going to clean up a beach? The Stella Malone fashionista is going to get dirty?" Joe says highly amused.

"Well it's for a good cause…and Macy wouldn't take no for an answer" Stella says slumping over.

This made everyone burst out into laughter.

"Hey maybe we could help?" Kevin asks.

"Of course the more help the merrier! One little action is a chain reaction!" Macy says still very excited.

"Yeah definitely count Kevin in" Kevin says still talking in the 3rd person.

"It's such a wonderful thing you're doing Mace, I'd be honored to help." Nick says smiling at her.

Everyone looks over at Joe to find him whistling and looking around like he's not paying attention.

"Joe" Stella growls.

"Why yes?" he says with a smile.

"If I'm doing this so are you" Stella demands.

Joe sighs "Fine, but only because it's for Macy."

"Thanks you so much guys, I got to go get more people I'll talk to you all later!" Macy says walking off.

They all watch her go off talking to herself about making flyers and figuring out the dates and what beaches to go to. "She sure has a lot of energy" Nick says.

* * *

Macy was walking down the hall later that day looking very upset when Nick spotted her.

"Hey Mace what's wrong?" he asks.

"Nobody else wanted to join except for this one girl Sarah" she says pouting.

"Oh I'm sorry Macy. At least you've got me and the guys and Stella to help you" Nick says trying to lift her spirits a little.

"Yeah you're right so I shouldn't be down!" Macy smiles.

"Yup. So did you decide when we are going to clean the beach?" Nick asks.

"Tomorrow! I asked and she said we could do it tomorrow during school" Macy said beaming.

"Cool. I hope Stella doesn't wear something to nice" Nick says.

"Ha-ha knowing her she probably will anyways. Oh I got to go tennis practice!" Macy says.

"Oh okay see you tomorrow" Nick says giving her a hug and watching her run off to the gym.

"I did it!" Joe yells as he runs up to Nick.

"What did you do now Joseph?"

"I asked Stella out and don't you use my full name. Ha-ha now you have to ask out Macy!" Joe said as he poked Joe in the chest.

"You're lying you don't have the guts!" Nick says grabbing the offending finger.

"Well believe it because we are going out Saturday night!" Joe smirks "so now go ask Macy out!"

Nick frowns he never thought Joe would ask Stella out but he had and now he had to ask Macy out.

He didn't have a problem with going out with Macy just asking her out because he had no idea how she would react and that scared him.

More than anything he thought that now that they were friends she might say no.

"I'll do it…tomorrow during the beach cleanup thing" Nick finally tells him.

"Good and if you don't ill just tell Macy myself! Ha-ha" Joe laughs running away.

"IF YOU WEREN'T MY BROTHER I'D KILL YOU!" Nick yells

* * *

"So you tell her yet" Joe questioned Nick as they were picking up trash on the beach.

Nick looked over at Macy who was laughing at something Stella had just said.

He hadn't told her yet. He didn't really know how to tell her. "No…not yet" Nick replied.

"Better get on that" Kevin said coming up behind them.

"Yeah or I'll tell her MUWAHAHAHAHAH" Joe laughed.

"That was completely and utterly unnecessary and ridiculous" Nick said.

"Yeah, but it's fun. Kevin will do what he wants to do it MUWAHAHAHAHAHAH" Kevin laughed out louder than Joe.

"No that was unnecessary "Joe said walking away from the two of them.

"He's just jealous. Kevin does it better than him" Kevin said smiling.

"Uh yeah okay and I'm the youngest" Nick said rolling his eyes.

"Oooh look she's alone do it now! "Kevin said pushing him in Macy's direction.

Slowly he walked towards Macy "um hey Macy" he called out to her.

She looked up from picking up a piece of trash and smiled at him "Hey Nick thanks for helping out!"

"Oh uh no problem anything for a friend and it's such a good cause." he said smiling back her.

"Urm so I and Joe made this bet" he said picking up a piece of trash off the ground.

"Oh what kind of bet a sports bet?" Macy asked holding out a bag for him to throw it in.

They stared to walk a bit further "no…more like a girl bet" he stopped walking.

Macy looked up at him confused "huh?"

"Let me explain. We made a bet that if he asked Stella out id have to ask the girl I like out" he explained.

"Oh um okay well that's nice I think um Sarah needs my help!" Macy quickly runs off to Sarah's side to help her.

"But I-I-I…"Nick stood there speechless.

"Close your mouth, sand will blow into it" Stella said walking over to Nick.

"She just left I was in the middle of trying to tell her…" Nick told Stella.

"What oh yea that bet" Stella said.

"You knew?!" Nick yelled out.

"Yea Kevin can't lie very well can he" she said smirking.

"Obviously he can't his voice gets all high and squeaky" Nick said.

"Yeah. Well I heard what you said and they were the wrong choice of words" Stella says to him.

"What? I don't get it" Nick told her.

"Yeah but she thinks you're talking about another girl and she likes you" Stella explained to him.

"She does" a silly smile starts to spread across nicks face.

"Heh heh yea she does now go try and explain again" Stella encouraged him.

"Okay then" he walked back over to Macy.

"Mace can I talk to you…alone?" he asked looking at Sarah who walked away giving them some privacy.

"Earlier when I was talking about the girl you kind of just left in the middle of me explaining" Nick told her.

"Well I'm sorry but whoever that girl is I'm sure she won't say no" Macy smiles and starts to walk way but Nick grabs her arm

"I'm not done" he says.

She turns around and looks at him.

"Urm well that girl is you Macy" he says looking her in the eyes.

"Are you playing a joke on me because it isn't funny to play with people's emotions Nicholas!" she cries.

"WHAT! No I would never do that I really do care for you!" he said flabbergasted that she would even think such a thing.

"d-do you really mean it" she sniffles a bit.

He pulls Macy into his arms "of course I do" he says while hugging her.

"Wow" Macy says. "What" Nick asks looking down at her.

"I guess it really is true…when you do something good for some else something good happens to you" she says looking up at him.

"Ha-ha yeah it does" nick says. Nick leans over to kiss Macy and she starts to stand up on her tippy toes.

"WOOOOOO FINALLY!" Joe yells out.

"Thanks for ruining the moment Joe" Nick said sarcastically. "

No problem anytime bro" Joe smirks and walks over to Stella.

"Another time" Macy smiles "come one we still have work to do" she says pulling him along the beach.

"OMG IS THAT KEVIN AND SARAH MAKING OUT" yells Joe.

"He just ruins it for everyone doesn't he" Macy says.

"Pretty much but don't worry he will get his" Nick says smirking.


End file.
